A Battle of Wills : Sheets Attack!
by Juunko
Summary: This is a revised story done by Da-chan... It's about Duo and his battle with a sheet... You have to read it to really get it...


Title: A Battle of Wills : Sheets Attack!  
  
Author: Originally by Da-chan, but is now Revised by me, Junko-kun!  
  
Warnings: Humor and Perversity  
  
Pairs: 1x2 which is Hiro and Duo  
  
Notes: This story was originally for Lade Leora by Da-chan... And the idea was from Shi-chan, who gave it to Da-chan... But now, it is being revised by me, Junko-kun, for Da-chan as an apology for calling it *EXTREMELY* retarded...  
  
  


Battle of Wills : Sheets Attack!  
-By Da - Revised by Junko-kun  


  
  
Duo stared down at the bed with an extreme loathing. A death glare that could have possibly rivaled Hiro's worst etched into his normally happy features. He had just finished removing the sheets and was readying himself to replace them with clean ones. He cursed Hiro and his overactive hormones as he mulled over what he was going to do. It amazed him how good Hiro was in bed... and how a mission always seemed to pop up when it came time to cleaning up the mess *he* had made...  
  
Duo unfolded the new sheets and attempted to put them on the bed, and it wasn't working at all... As soon as he put the sheet on one side and tried to pull it to cover the other, it would slide off the side he had already done. Duo gave it another death glare before walking to the other side and pulling it back over. The other side then slid off and Duo gave it a fierce stare, hoping that it would see the error of its ways and correct itself. When it didn't appear to be moving back to where it was, he walked over and fixed it, only to have it do the same thing again on the other side. After doing this over and over again with the same pathetic results, he gave a growl of frustration before stuffing it down. When it stayed, he gave a smile of satisfaction and turned around to walk away and get the blanket.  
  
Then he heard it... The sound of cloth moving... He turned around only to see that the corner of one side had slipped off. He tried to contain his anger as he stalked over and pushed it down. It came up again. He repeated it over and over... Again and again but it continued to disobey him. He gave a howl of rightous anger and tore the sheets off of the bed. He balled then up and threw them to the ground. He jumped up and down on them, aiming several strings of curses at the sheets. Duo then picked them up and threw them across the room with another curse.   
  
Duo was *NOT* in a good mood.  
  
Hiro, who had just stepped inside the door after returning from his so-called mission, was hit directly in the face with them. They fell to the floor to reveal his normal stony expression. What the hell are you doing in here? he asked in the oh so sexy voice of Hikaru Midorikawa...  
  
These stupid sheets *refuse* to cooperate! came Duo's desperate plea.   
  
Hiro picked them up and looked at the tag. There was a small twitch of his lips into a smile before he set his gaze on him.   
  
Duo had noticed the slight change in his expression and gave him a glare. Urusei! If you're so smart and strong then *you* put those damn sheets on the bed! You were the one who got them all sticky anyway!  
  
It's the wrong size, Hiro said, but gave no clue to what he was talking about.  
  
Duo looked down. He opened his boxers to look inside. You didn't say that a few hours ago...  
  
I'm talking about the sheets... Hiro said, a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice. You're trying to put queen size sheets on a king size bed...  
  
Duo stood, dumb struck. Of all the reasons why... Dammit!! Who the hell would put queen size sheets in the closet if the only bed in the house was a king size?!  
  
You were the one who bought them... Hiro muttered as he went to the closet to get another set of sheets. Duo fell over, sweatdropping. Hiro returned with more sheets and the bed was made in exactly *one* minute. He picked up Duo and put him on the bed. He gave him a seductive look and grabbed his braid, pulling him into a kiss.   
  
Duo pulled back. You just changed the sheets! And if you're going to get them all dirty again and leave on another mission you are mistaken!  
  
Fine then, Hiro said and they tumbled to the floor as a mass of legs, arms, and hair.   
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Oh shit... Now we have to replace the entire bedroom carpet! came Duo's horrified voice. For hours chaos insued...   
  
  
Oi! I hope you guys liked that little Ficlit I just wrote'... If you want to read the original, go into my Favorite Authors and click on da... The original was called Battle of Wills, well sheet on me... I thought that was a retarded title, so I renamed it to something else that didn't really make much sense either... But I still think mine is better! ^_^Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
